


An Awkward Truth

by demoka



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: Written for femslash100's challenge 575 – accident.





	An Awkward Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Also, you should check this out: http://awkwardphotosofpearl.tumblr.com/

‘A-ME-THYST!’

Steven and Amethyst shared a look.

‘What did I do now?’

‘Care to explain these awful photos you’ve taken of me???’ demanded Pearl.

Amethyst grabbed a few, then bit her tongue and sucked in her lips. Normally she’d let it out but she’s been trying to be more considerate of Pearl’s feelings. Pearl has been trying too. Ever since they made up in the kindergarten, Amethyst felt they were growing closer again.

Maybe back to how it was before Rose left them.

Maybe they could go further.

Or so Amethyst hoped if their interactions last week were any indication. While they had been reading a book together on the sofa, Pearl had actually leaned in with a look she used to reserve solely for Rose.

But of course then Steven had popped that bubble, running in excitedly chattering about something or other.

‘Pearl?’

‘Yes, Steven?’

‘…Uh… I took those photos.’

‘Oh.’

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for them to look so… awkward.’

‘Chill out, they look good, P. They remind me of why I… ah, why we love you.’

Pearl made a grumping sound but her face softened at the slip up.

‘Steven, please warn me next time. I can pose.’

‘Okay, I will,’ chirruped Steven.

‘I’m sorry I got mad at you Amethyst, I just assumed…’

‘Eh, that’s fair.’

‘No, it’s not. You have been doing so well, I need to try harder. You’re worth it.’

Amethyst blushed and turned away, but reached out to grasp Pearl’s hand.


End file.
